Pickmans modell
Av: H. P. Lovecraft Du behöver inte tro att jag är tokig, Eliot. Många, många har mer besynnerliga idéer än den har. Varför skrattar du inte åt Olivers farfar. som inte vill åka bil? Om jag inte tycker om den där förbaskade tunnelbann, så ar det väl min ensak. Dessutom kommer vi hit snabbare i en taxi. Hade vi tagit tunnelbanan hade vi varit tvungna att gå uppför hela backen från Park Street. Jag vet att jag verkar nervösare nu än när du träffade mig förra året, men du behöver inte leka läkare for den skull. Gud ska veta att det nog finns orsaker och jag att jag kan skatta mig lycklig för att jag överhuvudtaget förnuftet i behåll. Varför kör du med tredje gradens förhör? Du brukar inte vara så enormt frågvis. Nåja, om du nu måste veta det. ser jag inget skäl till att neka dig det. Det är nog också riktigt att berätta det för dig, för du skrev till mig som en ängslig förälder när du hörde att jag hade gått ur Konstklubben och undvek Pickman. Nu när han försvunnit går jag ned på klubben ibland, men mina nerver är inte vad de har varit . Nej, jag känner inte till var Pickman har tagit vägen och jag har inte lust att försöka gissa det. Du har kanske misstänkt att jag hade fått veta något eftersom jag slutade umgås med honom — och det är därför jag inte vigrubbla över var han kan . Låt polisen hitta vad de kan — det kommer inte att bli mycket. Inte när man vet att han hyrde ett annat hus i North End under namnet Pete. Det känner inte polisen till. Jag är inte saker på t kunna hitta dit igen. Inre för att jag någonsin har försökt. Inte ens i klaraste dagsljus. Jag vet, eller jag fruktar att jag vet varför han höll sitt tillhåll hemligt. Det kommer jag till så småningom. Innan jag hunnit berätta färdigt tror jag att du förstår varför jag inte berättar det här for polisen. De skulle be mig att visa dem vågen dit Men jag kan inte återvända till det där huset, även om jag visste vägen. Det fanns något ont där och nu vill jag inte längre åka med tunnelbanan ler gå ned i en källare. Du kan lika gärna få skratta åt det också. Jag trodde du skulle ha förstått att jag inte slutade umgås med Pickman av samma dumma skäl som de där petiga gamla käringarna doktor Reid eller Joe Minot eler Rosworth. Morbid konst chockerar inte mig, och när en man har det geni som Pickman hade, så tycker jag att det är en ära att känna honom. Sedan spelar det ingen roll vilka uttryck hans konst tar sig. Boston har aldrig haft en större konstnär än Richd Upton Pickman. Jag sade det i början och jag säger det fortfarande och min uppfattning rubbades inte en tum när han visade den där Varulvsfesten. Som du minns så var det då Minot vände honom ryggen. Du vet att det krävs stor konst och kunskap om naturen for att åstadkomma vad Pickman åstadkom. Vilken omdagskludd som helst kan skvätta ut en massa färg h kalla resultatet för en mardröm eller en häxsabbat eller ett porträtt på djävulen. Men bara en verkligt stor målare kan få ett sådan motiv att verka skrämmande och äkta. Det ber på att endast en stor konstnär känner skräckens anatomi och sanna natur. Det är endast han som känner exakt vilka linjer och proportioner som talar till dolda instinkter och nedärvda minnen av skräck. Endast han vet färgsammansättningar och ljuseffekter som väcker till liv känslan för det bisarra. Jag behöver tala om för dig varför en Fuseli verkligen får en att rysa, medan en billig illustration till en spökhistoria bara får oss att skratta. Det är någonting som de där målarna lyckfånga, något mer än liv och rörelse, som de också kan få oss att uppleva för en sekund. Doré kunde det. Sime också. Angarola från kunde det Pickman kunde det på ett sätt som ingen annan tidigare kunnat det och ingen kommer att kunna det igen. Det år vi verkligen hoppas! Fråga mig inte vad det är de ser. I vanlig konst vet du ju att det är en enorm skillnad mellan den vitala, levande bild som målats direkt efter naturen eller en modell och den konstgjorda smörja som kommersiella förfuskare mekaniskt hafsar fram i en studio. Jag skulle vilja säga, att den verklige konstnären på det här området har ett slags visionär begåvning som skapar modeller åt honom, eller som frammanar vad som skulle kunna vara verkliga scener från den spökenas värld han lever sig in i. Hur som helst så lyckas han R fram resultat som skiljer sig från förfuskarnas pastejdrömmar på samma sätt som porträttmålarens verk skiljer sig från brevskoletecknarens karikatyrer. Om jag någonsin fick se det Pickman såg men nej! Låt oss ta ett glas innan vi går vidare. Fy tusan, jag skulle aldrig ha överlevt att se vad den människan såg, om han nu var en människa! Du kommer ihåg att Pickmans styrka var ansikten. Jag tror inte att någon sedan Goya lyckats förmedla så mycket av det rena helvetet i ett par anletsdrag eller i ett förvridet uttryck. Före Goya måste man gå tillbaka till de medeltida konstnärer som gjorde stenmonstren på Notre Dames och Mont Saint-Michels fasader. De trodde på alla möjliga slags varelser och kanske såg de dem också. Det fanns en del egendomliga perioder under medeltiden. Jag minns att du en gång frågade Pickman var tusan han fick sina idéer ifrån. Det var året innan du reste. Du fick bara ett obehagligt skratt till svar. Det var delvis på grund av det skrattet som Reid sade upp bekantskapen. Som du vet, hade Reid just börjat studera jämförande patologi och var sprickfärdig av skrytsam kunskap om den biologiska eller utvecklingsmässiga betydelsen av det ena eller det andra mentala eller fysiska symtomet. Han sade att han fann Pickman mer och mer frånstötande för varje dag. Till slut var han nästan rädd. Han tyckte att Pickmans ansiktsuttryck och uppförande förändrades på ett sätt som han inte gillade. Ett sätt som inte var mänskligt. Han pratade en massa om diet och sade att Pickman måste vara abnorm och underlig på gränsen till det tillåtna. Om du och Reid skrev till varandra om det, antar jag att du sade åt honom att han hade låtit Pickmans målningar gå sig på nerverna och att han hade jagat upp sin fantasi. Jag vet att jag själv sade det till honom — då. Men håll nu i minnet att jag inte undvek Pickman av sådana skäl. Tvärtom fortsatte min beundran för honom att växa. Den där Varulvsfesten var en kolossal prestation. Som du vet vägrade klubben att ställa ut den och Konstmuseet ville inte ens ta emot den som gåva. Jag kan tillägga att ingen heller ville köpa den, så Pickman hade den i sitt hem tills han försvann. Nu har hans far i Salem tagit hand om den. Pickman tillhörde ju en gammal Salemsläkt och en av hans anmödrar hängdes som häxa 1692. Jag tog för vana att hälsa på Pickman ganska, ofta, speciellt sedan jag börjat göra anteckningar för ett arbete om makaber konst. Förmodligen var det hans tavlor som gav mig idén till det. Hur som helst, jag upptäckte att han var en verklig guldgruva av kunskaper och uppslag. Han visade mig alla målningar och teckningar han hade. Bland annat några tuschteckningar som säkert skulle ha fått honom utesluten ur klubben om medlemmarna hade fått se dem. Inom kort var jag nära nog hans hängivna anhängare. Jag kunde i timmar sitta och lyssna som en skolpojke till konstteorier och filosofiska spekulationer som var vilda nog att ge honom förtur in på Denvers hospital. Min hjältedyrkan, tillsammans med det faktum att folk mer och mer började undvika honom, fick honom att bli mycket förtrolig mot mig. En kväll antydde han att om jag kunde hålla tyst och inte var alltför känslig, så skulle han visa mig något tämligen ovanligt. Något som var betydligt starkare än det han hade där i huset. "Som du vet", sade han, "finns det saker som inte passar på Newbury Street. Saker som inte hör hemma här och som i vilket fall inte kan förstås här. Det är mig det tillkommer att fånga själens övertoner. Du hittar inte sådant i affärsdistrikt med planerade gator och utdikad mark. Back Bay är inte Boston. Det är än så länge ingenting, för det har inte haft tid att suga upp minnen och dra till sig lokala andar. Finns det några andar här, så är det de grunda vikarnas och saltträskens tama skepnader. Jag vill ha tag på spöken efter människor. Andar efter varelser som varit utvecklade nog för att kunna betrakta helvetet och förstå innebörden av vad de såg. Den enda plats där en konstnär kan verka, är North End. Om de där esteterna menade allvar, skulle de trivas i slumområdena på grund av den mängd traditioner som lever där. Människa! Inser du inte att platser som North End inte är tillverkade. De växer fram. Generation efter generation levde och kände och dog där, och det i tider när folk inte var rädda för att leva och känna och dö. Vet du inte, att det fanns en väderkvarn på Copps Hill redan 1632 och hälften av gatorna kom till 1650? Jag kan visa dig på hus som har stått där i två och ett halvt århundrade och mer. Hus som har bevittnat saker som skulle få moderna hus att förvandlas till smågrus. Vad vet människan i dag om livet och de krafter som ligger bakom det. Du säger att häxkonsterna i Salem var inbillning. Men jag slår vad om att min anmoder kunde ha berättat saker för dig. De hängde henne uppe på Galgberget, och Cotton Mather såg på med gudsnådelig min. Mather, måtte fan ta honom, var rädd för att någon skulle lyckas sparka sig fri från detta förbannade fängelse av monotoni. Jag önskar att någon hade lagt en förbannelse på honom och sugit blodet ur honom på nätterna! Jag kan visa dig ett hus som han bodde i och jag kan visa dig ett annat hus som han var rädd för att gå in i, trots allt hans tappra prat. Han kände till saker som han inte vågade ta med i den där idiotiska Magnalia eller i den barnsliga Om den osynliga världens under. Hör här, visste du att hela North End en gång hade ett helt nät av tunnlar, som gjorde det möjligt för vissa personer att stå i förbindelse med varandras hus och kyrkogården och havet? Låt dem åtala och förfölja ovanför markytan. Varje dag pågick det saker som de inte kunde hindra och varje natt ljöd skratt som de inte kunde lokalisera. Varför? Jo, av tio hus som står kvar sedan före 1700 kan jag i åtta visa dig någonting egendomligt i källaren. Det går knappast en månad utan att du läser om hur arbetare i det ena eller andra gamla huset som de river hittar tegelvalv och brunnar som inte leder någonstans. Förra året kunde du se ett sådant ställe från järnvägen nära Hencheman Street. Där nere fanns häxor och det som de frambesvor: pirater och vad de förde i land från sina sjöfärder; smugglare och kapare. Jag kan tala om för dig att människorna i gamla tider visste hur man skulle leva och hur man skulle utvidga livets gränser! Den här världen var inte den enda som en klok och modig man kunde lära känna. Fy tusan! Att jämföra med idag, när hjärnorna är så ljusskära att även en klubb med förmenta konstnärer får stora skälvan om en bild inte passar känslorna vid theborden. Det enda positiva med nutiden är att den är för dum för att granska det förflutna litet närmare. Vad får man egentligen veta i turisthandledningar och kartor över North End? Bah! Så där på en höft kan jag garantera att jag kan visa dig trettio eller fyrtio gränder och hela labyrintsystem norr om Prince Street som inte tio levande varelser misstänker finns där. Då bortsett från de utlänningar som nu bor där. Men vad vet de om dessa hus och gränder? Nej, Thurber, de där gamla kåkarna innehåller fantastiska drömmar och överflödar av underverk och skräck och flykt undan vardagen. Ända finns det inte en levande själ som förstår det och utnyttjar dem. Eller snarare, det är bara en levande själ — för jag har inte snokat omkring i det förflutna utan resultat! Hör nu, du är intresserad av sådana här ting. Vad skulle du säga om jag berättade att jag har en ateljé där uppe. Där kan jag fånga den gamla skräckens nattliga andar och måla saker som jag inte ens skulle komma att tänka på vid Newbury Street! Naturligtvis berättar jag inte om det för de där gamla käringarna på klubben. Där har du Reid, den fan, som redan nu går omkring och viskar om att jag är ett slags monster som åker kälke nedför i en slags bakvänd utveckling. Ja, Thurber, en gång för länge sedan bestämde jag mig för att inte bara skönheten utan också skräcken måste målas direkt från källan. Så jag gjorde en del undersökningar på sådana ställen där jag hade orsak att tro att skräcken hade sitt tillhåll. Jag har funnit ett hus som jag tror att inte tre nordeuropéer utom jag själv har sett. Det ligger inte så långt från järnvägen i meter räknat, men själsligt ligger det århundraden bortom vår tid. Jag hyrde det på grund av den besynnerliga gamla stenbrunnen i källaren — en av den sort som jag berättade om. Rucklet är färdigt att ramla ihop, så ingen annan ville bo där, och jag skäms för att berätta vad jag betalar för det. Fönstren är förspikade. Men det tycker jag är bra, för jag behöver inte dagsljus för mitt jobb. Jag målar i källaren, där är inspirationen bäst. Jag har dock några rum möblerade på bottenvåningen. Det är en sicilianare som äger det och jag hyr det under namnet Peters. Om du känner att du har lust, kan vi gå dit i kväll. Jag tror att du skulle tycka om målningarna, för som jag sade har jag släppt mig loss där borta. Det är ingen lång resa. Jag promenerar ibland dit, för jag vill inte väcka uppmärksamhet med en taxi i de där kvarteren. Vi kan ta pendeltåget vid South Station och åka till Battery Street. Sedan är det inte långt kvar." Nå, efter det där ordsvallet var det bara att försöka låta bli att springa för att få tag i en ledig bil,. Vi åkte till South Station och tog pendeltåget. Omkring klockan tolv hade vi tagit oss nedför trapporna vid Battery Street och styrde kosan längs stranden förbi konstitutionskajen. Jag höll inte reda på tvärgatorna och jag kan inte säga vilken det var vi vek in på, men jag vet att det inte var Greenough Lane. Till slut gick vi fram längs en helt övergiven gränd, som var det äldsta och smutsigaste i den vägen jag har sett i hela mitt liv. Fallfärdiga husgavlar, trasiga fönster med mycket små rutor och ålderdomliga skorstenar som halvt förvittrade sträckte sig upp mot den månljusa himlen. Jag tror inte att man ens kunde se så många, som tre hus som inte hade stått där redan i Cotton Mathers dagar. Jag skymtade minst två kåkar som var försedda med burspråk och en gång tyckte jag att jag såg en brant takkontur av den nästan glömda typ som fanns före det brutna taket. En taktyp som de lärde säger inte finns i Boston numera. Från den gränden, som var försedd med en viss belysning, svängde vi in i en lika övergiven och ännu trängre gränd. Här fanns det ingen belysning alls. När vi hade gått någon minut gjorde gränden en svag sväng åt höger. Inte långt därefter plockade Pickman fram en ficklampa och avslöjade en uråldrig dörr som verkade förbaskat maskstungen. Han öppnade den och förde in mig i en torftig hall. Väggarna var klädda med paneler i svart ek, och en gång hade det nog varit fint. Det var enkelt, men gav en förtätad och kuslig stämning från häxeriernas och Andros och Phipps dagar. Sedan visade han mig in genom en dörr till höger, tände en fotogenlampa och bad mig känna mig som hemma. Jag är vad mannen på gatan skulle kalla ganska "hårdkokt", men jag måste bekänna att vad jag såg på väggarna i det där rummet gav mig en svår chock. Det var hans målningar. De som han inte kunde måla och inte heller visa upp vid Newbury Street. Han hade verkligen rätt när han sa att han hade "släppt sig loss". Här, ta ett glas till — jag behöver i varje fall ett. Det är inte lönt att försöka beskriva för dig hur de såg ut. Den fruktansvärda och hädiska skräck och den vedervärdighet och moraliska stank som dessa målningar utstrålade framställdes med så enkla penseldrag att det inte ligger i jordisk makt att beskriva dem. Det fanns ingenting av den exotism du upplever hos Sidney Sime, inget av de översaturniska landskapen eller mansvamparna som Clark Ashton Smith använder för att få blodet att isas. Bakgrunden var mest gamla kyrkogårdar, mörk skog, klippor vid havet, stentunnlar, gamla rum med mörka paneler eller enkla källarvalv i sten. Copps Hillkyrkogården, som inte kunde ligga många kvarter bort, utgjorde ett favoritmotiv. Det galna och monstruösa fanns hos figurerna i förgrunden. Pickmans sjuka konst var i första hand inriktad på demonporträtt. Gestalterna var sällan helt mänskliga, men de närmade sig det mänskliga i varierande grad. De flesta av varelserna gick på två ben, men framåtlutade och med varglik uppsyn. De flesta verkade obehagligt gummiaktiga. Tvi! Jag kan se dem för mig nu. Jag vill inte gå närmare in på vad de sysslade med. Men vanligtvis var de i färd med att äta. Vad de åt kan göra detsamma. Ibland var de framställda i grupper på kyrkogårdar eller i underjordiska tunnlar. Ofta verkade det som om de slogs om sitt rov — eller kanske snarare sin uppgrävda skatter. Vilken förbannad uttrycksfullhet som Pickman ibland hade lyckats ge kadavrens oseende ansikten! Ibland sågs figurerna hoppa ut i natten genom ett öppet fönster eller sitta hopkrupna på bröstet av en sovande människa och med tänderna i offrets strupe. En duk visade hur de satt i ring runt en hängd häxa uppe på Galgberget. Häxans döda ansikte visade tydlig släktskap med demonernas. Men tro inte att det var deras gräsliga sysselsättning eller miljön som gjorde mig matt. Jag är inget spädbarn och jag har sett en hel del liknande förut. Det var deras ansikten Eliot, deras vidriga ansikten, som sneglade och dreglade ut från duken som om de vore livslevande. Den där kusliga trollkarlen hade framkallat helvetets eldar med sina färger och hans pensel var en trollstav som framavlade mardrömmar. Ge mig den där karaffen, Eliot! Det fanns en duk där som han kallade Lektionen. Barmhärtige himmel, om jag ändå inte hade sett den. Hör här — kan du tänka dig en cirkel namnlösa hukande hundlika väsenden på en kyrkogård, som försöker lära ett litet barn att äta som de gör? Jag antar att det är en bortbytings öde. Du känner väl till de gamla myterna om hur trollen lämnar sin egen avkomma i vaggan i utbyte för det barn de stjäl. Pickman visade vad som hände med de där stulna barnen — hur de växer upp — och jag började se den hemska släktskapen mellan de mänskliga och de ickemänskliga varelsernas ansikten. Genom alla stadier av morbiditet, från det uppenbart ickemänskliga till det delvis mänskliga, framvisade han ett hånfullt sammanhang. De hundlika varelserna härstammade från människorna! Vad hände med den unge som människorna fått i utbyte? Jag hade knappat börjat grubbla på det, då jag fick syn på en tavla som visade detta. Den föreställde ett gammalt puritanskt hem. Det var ett rum med tung utstrålning. Det hade blyinfattade fönster, en högryggad bänk och klumpiga sextonhundratalsmöbler. Familjen satt i en cirkel och lyssnade till fadern som läste ur Bibeln. Alla ansikten utom ett visade förfining och uppmärksamhet, men detta enda återstrålade helvetets hån. Det tillhörde en ung man med en långt äldres förstånd. Tvivelsutan var det en förmodad son till den fromme fadern. Men pojkens väsen var av samma slag som de nattliga vidundrens. Det var bortbytingen. I ett anfall av överlägsen ironi hade Pickman givit hans ansikte en stark likhet med sitt eget. Nu hade Pickman tänt lampan i ett angränsande rum och höll artigt upp dörren för mig. Han frågade om jag hade lust att se hans "moderna studier". Jag hade inte kunnat säga honom mycket av mina intryck hittills. Jag var alldeles för stum av fasa och vämjelse. Men jag tror att han begrep det och kände sig högeligen smickrad. Nu måste jag återigen försäkra dig, att jag inte är någon klemig stackare som skriker för allting som avviker en aning från det normala. Jag är medelålders och anständigt sofistikerad. Jag gissar att du såg tillräckligt av mig i Frankrike för att veta att det inte är lätt att slå ut mig. Kom också ihåg att jag just hade hämtat andan och vant mig vid dessa fasansfulla tavlor, som förvandlade kolonialtidens New England till en filial till Helvetet. Nå, trots detta tvingade det där andra rummet ur mig ett verkligt skrik och jag måste klamra mig fast vid dörrposten för att inte svimma. Det första rummet hade visat hur en hop varulvar och häxor översvämmade våra förfäders värld. Men i det här rummet fördes skräcken rätt in i vår egen vardag! Tusan, vad den mannen kunde måla! Där fanns till exempel en studie som han kallade Tunnelbaneolycka. Där såg man hur en skock av de där vidriga varelserna tog sig upp från någon underjordisk katakomb genom en ränna i golvet i tunnelbanestationen vid Boylston Street och hur de attackerade en hop människor på perrongen. En annan tavla föreställde en dans bland gravarna uppe på Copps Hill med det moderna Boston i bakgrunden. Sedan fanns det ett antal bilder från källarmiljöer. Där såg man monstren komma krypande in genom hål och sprickor i murverket, för att hångrinande gömma sig bakom tunnor och värmeledningspannor och vänta på att det första offret ska komma nedför trappan. En vämjelig duk tycktes framställa en stor tvärsektion av Beacon Hill. Här såg man myrlika arméer av vidriga monster klämma sig fram genom hålor som underminerade hela berget. De nattliga danserna på moderna kyrkogårdar var ymnigt avbildade, men en annan framställning chockade mig på något sätt mera än alla de övriga. Scenen föreställde något okänt gravvalv. En hel skock av bestarna hade samlat sig kring en som hade en välkänd guidebok över Boston i handen. Tydligen läste han högt ur den. Alla pekade mot ett speciellt stycke i texten och varje ansikte tycktes så förvridet av hysteriskt skallande skratt, att jag nästan tyckte mig höra det demoniska ekot. Tavlan var döpt till Holmes, Lowell och Longfellow är begravna på Mount Auburn. Allt eftersom jag gradvis återfick den själsliga balansen och blev van vid sattygen i det nya rummet, började jag försöka analysera mina känslor. Först och främst, sade jag mig, är dessa bilder så stötande på grund av den ytterligare omänsklighet och den okänsliga grymhet de visar hos Pickman. Mannen måste vara en obarmhärtig fiende till hela mänskligheten för att kunna känna ett sådant nöje av denna tortyr av kropp och själ och denna förnedring av den mänskliga kroppen. För det andra skrämde de därför att de var så bra. Denna konst var en konst som övertygade. När vi såg tavlorna såg vi demonerna själva och blev rädda för dem. Det underliga var att Pickmans förmåga inte låg i att han framhävde vissa detaljer eller i bisarrerier. Ingenting var otydligt, förvrängt eller stiliserat. Konturerna var skarpa och detaljerna var nästan pinsamt tydliga — och ansiktena! Det var inte bara en konstnärs tolkning som man såg, det var en kristallklar och objektiv framställning av Helvetet. Ja, det var det verkligen! Mannen var inte alls en drömmare eller en romantiker. Han försökte inte ens att ge oss några av drömmens flyktiga och brokiga bubblor. Kallt och hånfullt återgav han en stabil och påtaglig skräckvärld, som han själv uppfattade klart och rakt på sak. Gud vet vad det kan ha varit för en värld eller var han någonsin såg dessa hädiska skepnader skutta och huka och kravla. Men en sak var klar, vilket ursprung hans tavlor än hade, Pickman var i varje betydelse — i uppfattning och utförande — en omsorgsfull och nästan vetenskaplig realist. Min värd visade nu vägen ned i källaren till sin verkliga ateljé. Jag spände mig för de djävulska effekter som de oavslutade dukarna kunde uppvisa. När vi hade kommit nedför den dammiga trappan, vände han ficklampans stråle mot ett hörn av det stora rummet framför oss och avslöjade en rund krans av stenar i golvet. Det var uppenbarligen en stor brunn. Vi gick närmare och jag såg att den måste vara en och en halv meter tvärs över, väggarna var ungefär tre decimeter tjocka. Brunnskanten höjde sig en decimeter över golvet. Om jag inte tog fel så var det ett gott sextonhundratalsarbete. Det där, sade Pickman, var det han hade berättat om. En öppning ned till det nätverk av tunnlar som en gång underminerade berget. Jag observerade slött att den inte tycktes vara igenmurad och att en tung skiva av trä tydligen tjänade som lock. Jag tänkte på de ting som denna brunn måste ha stått i förbindelse med, om Pickmans vilda antydningar inte hade varit enbart prat, och jag rös. Sedan vände jag mig om och följde honom in genom en trång dörr och in i ett rum av hyfsad storlek. Rummet var försett med trägolv och inrett till ateljé En acetylenlykta gav det ljus som behövdes för arbetet. De ofullbordade målningarna på stafflierna och på väggarna var lika spöklika som de fullbordade en trappa upp. De visade också konstnärens omsorgsfulla arbetssätt. Scener hade skisserats med ytterlig exakthet och uppdragna linjer berättade om den oerhörda noggrannhet som Pickman lade ned på att få rätt perspektiv och riktiga proportioner. Han var en stor konstnär. Det säger jag fortfarande, fast jag nu vet så mycket som jag gör. En stor kamera på ett bord väckte min uppmärksamhet och Pickman berättade för mig att han använde den för att ta bakgrundsscener med. På så sätt kunde han måla dem i ateljén och slapp springa staden runt med sin utrustning. Han tyckte att fotografier var lika bra som naturen själv för det ändamålet, och han förklarade att han använde dem regelbundet. Det var någonting mycket oroande med de vämjeliga skisserna och de halvfärdig vedervärdigheterna som sneglade på en från rummets alla sidor. När Pickman så plötsligt avtäckte en stor duk som var vänd bort från ljuset, kunde jag inte för mitt liv hålla tillbaka ett högt skrik. Det var det andra jag upphävt den kvällen. Skriket ekade och ekade under de, dunkla gamla valven. Jag var tvungen att hålla tillbaka en hel flodvåg av reaktioner som hotade att bryta fram som ett hysteriskt skratt. Barmhärtige Skapare! Eliot, jag har ingen aning om hur mycket som var verklighet och hur mycket som var överhettad fantasi. Jag kan inte tro att jorden kan ge upphov till en dröm liknande den där tavlan! Det var tekniken i målningen, Eliot. Den förbannade, syndiga, otroliga tekniken! Liksom jag själv är en levande varelse, har jag aldrig någonstans sett något så levande på en duk. Monstret satt där — och stirrade och gnagde och gnagde och stirrade och jag visste att endast om naturens lagar tillfälligt upphävdes, kunde en människa måla något sådant utan en levande modell, utan en glimt från någon nedre värld som ingen dödlig kunde uppleva utan att ha sålt sig till Satan. Ett stycke papper var fastsatt med ett häftstift på en oanvänd del av duken. Det hade rullat ihop sig. Förmodligen, tänkte jag, är det ett fotografi som Pickman ska använda som bakgrund. Den är säkerligen lika hemsk som den nattmara den ska frambesvärja. Jag räckte fram handen för att rulla ut fotografiet och titta på det. Men plötsligt ryckte Pickman till som om han hade blivit skjuten. Han hade stått och lyssnat egendomligt intensivt ända sedan mitt skrik hade väckt det ovanliga ekot i den mörka källaren. Nu verkade han plötsligt rädd, fysiskt rädd. Han drog fram en revolver och tecknade åt mig att vara tyst. Sedan gick han ut i det yttre källarrummet och stängde dörren bakom sig. Jag tror att jag var alldeles paralyserad en stund. När jag ställde mig att lyssna på samma sätt som Pickman hade gjort, tyckte jag att jag hörde ett svagt tassande någonstans och ett gnällande eller bultande från någon riktning som jag inte kunde bestämma. Jag tänkte på väldiga råttor, och rös. Sedan hörde jag ett sorts dämpat rasslande, som av någon orsak gav mig gåshud över hela kroppen — ett smygande trevande sorts rassel. Men jag ska inte försöka att med ord förmedla vad jag menar. Det var som tungt trä som föll mot sten eller tegel — trä mot tegel — vad fick det mig att tänka på? Ljudet kom tillbaka, och nu var det tydligare. Det kändes en vibration som om träet nu hade fallit längre än förut. Så följde ett skarpt skrapande ljud. Pickman ropade något obegripligt och så hördes den öronbedövande explosionen när revolvern tömdes på hela sitt magasin. Det verkade som om den avfyrades i luften på samma sätt som lejontämjaren skjuter för att injaga respekt. Ett dämpat klagande skrik och en duns. Så skrapet av trä mot tegel, en paus och så öppnades dörren. Jag måste erkänna att jag ryckte till alldeles våldsamt. Pickman dök upp igen med sitt rykande vapen i handen, förbannande de uppsvällda råttorna som höll till i brunnen. "Fan vet vad de äter, Thurber", grinade han, "de här gamla tunnlarna leder till kyrkogårdar och häxhålor och kusten. Men vad det nu än är, så måste de ha fått ont om det, för de var tusan så ivriga på att komma upp. Jag skulle tro att ditt skrikande satte fart på dem. Det är bäst att vara försiktig i sådana här gamla hus. Våra gnagande vänner utgör en nackdel med stället. Men ibland tycker jag också att de är en tillgång genom att de ger huset atmosfär.” Nå, Eliot, så var det slut på nattens äventyr. Pickman hade lovat att visa mig stället och det ska Himlen veta att han hade gjort. Han förde mig ut ur gyttret av gränder i en annan riktning, som det verkade, för när vi fick syn på en gatlykta befann vi oss på en halvt bekant gata med enformiga rader av hyreshus. Det visade sig vara Charter Street, men jag var så förvirrad att jag aldrig lade märke till var vi kom ut på den. Det var för sent för mig att ta ett pendeltåg, så vi promenerade tillbaka längs Hanover Street. Jag kommer ihåg den promenaden. Från Tremont växlade vi in på Beacon och Pickman lämnade mig vid Glädjehörnan, där jag svängde in. Efter den natten talade jag aldrig mer med honom. Varför slutade jag nu att umgås med honom? Bli inte otålig. Vänta tills jag har beställt kaffe. Vi har haft nog av den här historien nu, åtminstone behöver jag något annat. Nej, det var inte för målningarnas skull. Men jag kan svära på att de hade fått honom bannlyst från nio tiondedelar av alla hem och klubbar i Boston. Jag gissar att du nu inte längre är förvånad över att jag undviker källare och tunnelbanor. Det var alltså inte målningarna, men det var någonting som jag fann i kavajfickan dagen därpå. Du minns det där hoprullade papperet som var fäst vid den där hemska duken i källaren. Det där som jag trodde var ett fotografi på någonting han hade tänkt använda som bakgrund för det där monstret. Sista skrämselchocken hade kommit just som jag sträckte fram handen för att rulla ut fotografiet. Det verkar som om jag, utan att vara medveten om det, hade tagit bilden och knölat ned den i fickan. Men här kommer kaffet - ta det svart, Eliot, du kommer att behöva det. Be mig inte förklara eller ens försöka gissa vad det var jag brände upp med fotografiet. Fråga mig inte heller om vad som låg bakom det mullvadslika hasandet, som Pickman var sa ivrig att förklara bort som råttor. Du förstår, det finns hemligheter som kanske härstammar från det gamla Salem. Cotton Mather berättar om ännu egendomligare ting. Du vet hur förbannat levande Pickmans målningar var, hur vi alla undrade var han hade fått tag i de där ansiktena. Nå, det där fotografiet föreställde alltså ingen bakgrundsmiljö. Vad det föreställde var helt enkelt den monstruösa varelse som han avbildade på duken. Det var den modell han använde, och bakgrunden var i minsta detalj källarateljéns vägg. Men gode Gud, Eliot, monstret var levande! Pickman’s Model (1926) Översatt av Sam J. Lundwall Källa: Skräckens labyrinter ISBN 91-7992-048-9 Kategori: H. P. Lovecraft Kategori: Skräck